


Waking the Beast

by siderealSandman



Series: Shameless Zelink Smut a Go-Go [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair Pulling, Light Spanking, Link is a Wild Boy, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, in the Sack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman
Summary: There was no castle in the world Zelda would have traded for their little house on the side of the mountain, no gossamer sheets she would have slept on without her husband, and nothing she would rather wake up to than Link’s hands slowly peeling her clothing off.





	Waking the Beast

  
If married life taught Zelda anything, it was that nothing could stop her husband from eating what he wanted. Not a steep rupee price for a masterfully prepared stew, not a mountain separating him from obtaining the richest truffles, and certainly not the flimsy cotton underwear she wore to sleep in. 

She hadn’t quite developed Link’s taste for sleeping completely nude (not that she didn’t appreciate it), and so she often found her husband teasing the buttons of her thin linen shirt in the wee hours of the morning, hands trailing up her bare stomach and cupping her breasts as he nuzzled the crook of her neck. She would pretend to be asleep; pretend that she didn’t notice the way his fingers teased the strings that held her underwear together. 

With everyone else, he was shy, reserved, excessively polite; with her, he was anything but. 

Urbosa had once told her that Link had a wolf’s spirit; that a feral, ferocious beast lay slumbering inside him, only visible through his eyes. Those comments drew more than their fair share of ribald chuckling from other Gerudo, but Zelda had thought it was all poetry. This was of course before she started sleeping with him; before she saw those cool blue eyes turn wild when they looked at her. 

That was before she felt raw, naked desire bleeding through his fingertips every time they touched her bare skin; before she woke to a firm reminder of how much her husband _wanted_ her pressed against the small of her back every morning. Before every kiss he laid on her bare neck ended with a light rake of teeth on sensitive skin that made her heart race. 

It was a game they had played almost every morning; how long could she pretend to be asleep? How long could she pretend not to notice his hand sliding down the flat of her stomach, nestling between her legs as his fingers found their favorite purchase? How long could she keep quiet with his lips pressing into her neck, with his hips rocking against the soft curve of her bottom with a firm reminder of his love for her nestled between her thighs? 

It wasn’t a game she played to win; Link knew her body too well to allow him the satisfaction of besting him. It wasn’t _if_ she accidentally let out a sigh of pleasure, it was- 

“ _Ah…”_ Zelda whimpered, lips pursing as she felt his finger slowly dip inside her. “C-Cheater.” 

A soft chuckle against her neck was the only thing that answered her as Link’s teeth lightly nipped at her skin, drawing a sleepy giggle from his wife as she wriggled against him. 

“Suppose this is my punishment for wearing knickers to bed, is it?” Zelda murmured, leaning into his embrace as his free hand shamelessly groped her bare bottom. “Mmph...you’re _frisky_ this morning, aren’t you?” 

“ _Mm,”_ Link grunted softly in affirmation, nibbling at her earlobe. Even after a year and a half of marriage, there was hardly a morning that Zelda didn’t wake up her husband’s hand on her rump, drawn like steel to a magnet. 

“You’re not _cross_ at me that I— _ah_!—missed dinner last night, are you?” Zelda panted, arching into his lazily thrusting fingers as her thighs gripped his cock. She had come home from Purah’s laboratory to find him already asleep, his wild pumpkin soup still simmering over the fire for her to enjoy. 

“ _Mm,”_ Link grumbled into her ear. 

“Sorry, love,” Zelda chuckled, tilting her head up with a soft shake of her hips that put a dent in Link’s purposefully moody expression. “Is there something I can do to make it up to y- _ah!”_

Zelda should have known that little shimmy of her hips would provoke a reaction from him as he flipped her over onto stomach, sliding her up the bed until her fingers brushed the headboard as he slipped a pillow under her hips. 

“What has gotten _into_ you this morning?” Zelda giggled, glancing over her shoulder at her husband as he settled between her legs, bending down and kissing her rump with an almost reverent squeeze. “You’re not usually this-”

Zelda trailed off with a soft, breathy moan as he dipped his head between her legs, eyelids fluttering shut as she felt his warm, eager tongue lap at her from behind. She sank back against the bed, fingers twisting in the linen as he started lightly suckling on her aching clit. 

“I-Is this supposed to be my— _mngh!—_ punishment?” Zelda panted. “Because if it is...I might just stay out every- _ah!”_

The sound of a sharp _smack_ filled the tiny house as Link’s open palm connected with its favorite target. The warm jolt of pain blossomed into pleasure as his tongue (an instrument of pure, concentrated evil) lapped greedily at her. She was almost embarrassed at how quickly Link’s mouth could banish any coherent thought from her mind; how something so rarely used could become an instrument of absolute _torment_ whenever he felt like using it on her. Her hips pressed against his face as he shamelessly devoured her, a symphony of wet, suckling slurps and feverish panting echoing off the walls of the bedroom. 

“L-Link,” Zelda moaned, eyes screwing shut as his fingers slowly pushed back inside her. He was _evil_ ; a diabolical brute that delighted in prolonging her suffering as long as humanly possible. He _knew_ how to get her off quickly; he had done it in enough Gerudo town alleys to become an expert at it. But here in the privacy of their own home, Link liked to savor his meals. She could feel him grinning as positively _indecent_ sounds came out of her mouth, reveling in the needy, frustrated whines mingled with his own name. 

“S-Stop fooling around,” Zelda whined, tugging his head up by the scruff of his hair as she glanced over her shoulder. “Please...f-finish me.” 

“Mm?” Link murmured, licking his lips and cocking his head to one side as though he had no earthly clue what she meant. 

“...you’re really going to make me say it, aren’t you?” Zelda muttered, cheeks darkening another shade of red as Link looked down at her expectantly, lightly stroking himself as he sank back on his knees. Zelda buried her face in the pillow in front of her, muttering something Link couldn’t quite hear. 

“Hm?” Link echoed, cupping a hand to one ear as Zelda peeked over her shoulder. 

“...f-fuck me,” Zelda murmured, hips swaying back and forth as Link’s soft chuckle of laughter only made her blush deepen. She had no clue why he delighted in hearing her use such _filthy_ language; maybe it was just payback for all the etiquette lessons she forced him to take when he was a member of the Royal Guard. Maybe he just liked hearing her _beg_ for it; whatever it was, the effect was almost instant as he crawled up behind her, one hand gripping her waist for support as he eased himself inside her. 

As a fighter, Link was defined by an economy of motion; every movement and twitch of his muscles was carefully practiced to accomplish his aim. Every movement he made was _perfect_ ; each stroke of his sword of twitch of his hips was designed to do _exactly_ what he intended. As a lover, he was much the same. He wasn’t gentle, he wasn’t rough; he was simply _deliberate._

Zelda’s mouth fell open as she felt her husband fill her in one, fluid motion, fingers gripping her freshly shorn locks for purchase. An involuntary whimper slipped out of his throat, beautiful blue eyes fluttering shut and stomach fluttering in a way that all but murdered Zelda to look at. Over her shoulder she watched him slowly start to rock his hips back and forth, burying himself inside her with each thrust as his free hand slid back between her legs. 

"Goddess,” Zelda breathed, toes curling in the sheets as his fingers brushed her clit, his other hand moving from her hair to the underside of her neck as he gently guided her hands and knees. Her breath hitched in her throat as Link pressed his chest against her bare back, caressing her neck as he slowly picked up the pace. 

“Z...Zel...da,” A soft, revenant moan in her ear made her tremble. It took a great amount of effort to pull any sound louder than a soft grunt out of Link; the fact that he never failed to reverently say her name was a point of pride. He never said _anything_ like he said her name when he was deep inside her, hands gripping her hips like she were the last real thing anchoring him to the world. He didn’t _look_ at anyone like he looked at her; didn’t _touch_ anyone like he touched her. Link didn’t need to drown her in words of love when their bodies shared a language all their own. 

“Link... _goddess,_ Link…” Another breathy moan floated through the air as Zelda felt his hands tighten around her hips. A split second later, her own cry of pleasure was nearly swallowed by the pillowcase between her teeth until Link’s hand in her hair pulled her free. Her voice rose over his as Link’s hips locked against hers, pressing himself so tightly against her back Zelda swore she could feel his heartbeat thundering against her skin as they collapsed against the bed. 

Sheets tangled around their legs, Zelda’s breath slowed to a sleepy sigh as her fingertips traced her wet, aching sex. “Goddess...you _were_ eager this morning…” 

Link responded with a soft chuckle, nipping her neck and planting another firm smack on her ass as he rolled out of bed with a satisfied sigh. She watched him stretch through drooping eyelids, sighing as he leaned down and kissed her forehead and tucked her back into bed. 

“Mm...can you make hotcakes for breakfast?” Zelda murmured, snuggling with her pillow as Link let out a short affirmative grunt on his way down the stairs. From her position in the loft, she had the perfect view of her husband’s bare backside as he tied an apron around his waist, stoking the breakfast fire as he set about making their breakfast. 

There was no castle in the world Zelda would have traded for their little house on the side of the mountain, no gossamer sheets she would have slept on without her husband, and nothing she would rather wake up to than Link’s hands slowly peeling her clothing off. 

“It’s... _good_ to be the queen,” Zelda murmured sleepily as she snuggled back under the comforters. 


End file.
